You Asked For My Love
by Kai's the Best
Summary: Created by luvyagal. Sequal to Lullaby of Mine
1. Chapter 1

**OK, here's the sequel the Lullaby of Mine! Thanks for all you guys great reveiws and encouragment! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or it's characters.**

You Asked For My Love

The dark figure wandered the streets alone with a long black cloak covering his facial features. His koi was at home, waiting for his return. He rushed through the bustling crowds, trying to move out of the mid-day sun's rays. The boy always hated being out in broad daylight, especially when there were tons of mortals cluttering at his sides blocking him from getting through. The shops had yet to disappear from his line of vision. The rows and rows of the minuscule stores just kept coming. He kept to the outer part of the large crowds so he didn't draw much attention. The boy also kept his eyes on the ground as to not expose any part of himself.

Kai sighed. _Stupid people. Just keep moving. It's just another regular Sunday. _

The black-haired boy finally got through the flocking pedestrians and onto his street. He walked quickly down the road, avoiding anyone who tried to look at him. Kai hurriedly ran up the cobblestone way to his mansion, already past the gates. He knew he had to be careful. The light seemed to beat down on Kai's back, burning through the fabric of the dark cloak around his body.

As he reached the oaken door, he knew who would be right behind it. Kai opened the creaky door and pushed his way in. Just as he had thought, his lover was waiting for him in an old rocking chair. He was holding what looked like a bundle of blankets. He looked around the rest of the room. The windows were closed so that the room was perfectly silent. The black lacy curtains were also drawn. The glossy wooden floorboards had perfect arrangement. The glass chandelier hanging above him was barely visible with no light in the room. The spiral stairs were still intact with the railing.

As soon as Kai had entered the house, Tyson had risen from the chair and placed the bundle of blankets in an ancient-looking crib. He smiled at him lustfully as he ran into Kai's open arms just before Kai dropped his outer article of clothing. Tyson kissed him passionately before interrupting the lip lock by saying, "Did you get what you needed?"

Kai grinned slyly. "Yes,"

Tyson enveloped him in another hug before walking to the side of the crib and pulling out the bundle again. Kai set down the bag he was carrying by the door and followed Tyson as well and pulled a piece of clothe away from the collection to reveal a very pale baby boy. The little boy had raven black hair and amber eyes that shined brightly at seeing Kai. (A/N: Remind you of anyone? Hm?)

Tyson sighed. "He's beautiful isn't he?" Tyson said looking rather exasperated.

Kai nodded in agreement as Tyson cocked his head idly.

"You do realize you haven't named him yet, right?" Kai asked lovingly. Tyson glared playfully at him.

"I don't know what to name him. I want the perfect name. I just can't decide on one." Tyson smiled down at the baby showing off his sharp fangs making the smaller laugh. Kai walked to the rocking chair and sat in it sleepily. Tyson didn't let him sit long as his eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Kai! Come here! His fangs are staring to come in!" Tyson gasped excitedly. Kai stood happily and strode gracefully to the tiny bed that held the child.

"You're right." Kai smirked, looking at the miniature sharp stubs of teeth "Good." The boy in the bed had his arms outstretched toward Kai.

Tyson sauntered over to the murky window. He wiped it with his sleeve and looked out at the people along the busy streets and shops between the two dusty curtains. He remembered being among them. Running up and down the narrow streets while laughing heartily with his young friends. The object of his very affection that he had given all that up for broken up his thoughts.

"Careful, love. You know who might be out there." Kai warned as he picked up their child, glancing at Tyson from time to time. Kai gazed at the boy in his arms. The boy's amber eyes flickered in giddiness. Kai smiled tenderly and ruffled his thin hair. Tyson moved away from the window.

He went to the bag Kai had set by the window a few minutes ago and opened it to take a peek inside. The bluenette smirked at the contents in the old bag. "Kai, these weapons will definitely keep those humans away." Tyson pulled out a pistol and loaded it while Kai tended to their child. Kai smiled wearily. Tyson brushed his hand over the cold metallic weapon, savoring the intense rush that flit through him.

"Why don't we name our little fledging…Rei?" Kai suggested with little thought to it. Tyson came to stand next to his eternal love. Tyson quirked a long eyebrow.

"Hmm…I like that. Rei. Alright, he shall be blessed with the name Rei." Tyson whispered to the beautiful baby boy. Tyson kissed Kai on the cheek affectionately. The two stood in the shadowy room comforting the baby and making him giggle. They soon laid the youth boy down to sleep as they too were drained. Tyson led Kai to the bedroom to sleep as Rei contently slept in his ancient crib dreaming wildly.

The child, Rei, had no idea what kind of a world the parents had brought him into. He had no clue of the jaded life he would come to lead. No idea of what was going to soon unfold and the deaths yet to come to pass.

**This was originally made by luvyagal and she decided not to continue this story so she has let me finish this story. I hope that you enjoy the chapters that I will write and I hope that you'll review. I hope I don't disappoint you and I'll try my best to not let luvyagal down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter puts a little twist in the story...See if you like it. NO FLAMES! Enjoy.**

Tyson's deep sleepy eyes opened slowly as the morning light shown on him lazily between the drawn curtains. His eyes, now fully open, wondered over the room. His mind was still hazy from sleep, but he remembered.

Tyson began to squirm finally realizing strong arms were encircled around his slim waist. He felt a body stir next to him snuggle closer into the crook of Tyson's neck. Tyson's heart quickened its pace as Tyson turned around to see his Kai cuddling him.

Kai's crimson red orbs opened ever so slightly and then he closed them again, trying to get back to his dreamless slumber.

Tyson grinned adoringly at his mate and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I know you want to go back to sleep, but we have things to do, Kai." Tyson said seductively. Tyson leaned back a bit to see Kai's reaction, which turned out to only be a groan of distaste. Tyson scowled and then leaned down on Kai once more, brushing his lips against Kai's.

Kai responded instantly. He inclined himself into the kiss to deepen it even more. Tyson smiled into the kiss and pulled away slowly, just to let the flavor of Kai linger in his mouth even longer.

Kai's eyes were now open and gazing over Tyson's naked body. Tyson was looking at the ceiling, waiting to hear the early morning cries of Rei. The boy felt Kai's eyes on him and glanced in Kai's direction. Kai smiled and then pushed himself on top of Tyson.

Tyson sighed, knowing Kai was stubborn. Kai's lips slowly met Tyson's in a devoting kiss. Tyson moaned into the kiss as Kai's tongue glided into his mouth. Kai's tongue swept through Tyson's hot cavern that he knew so well. The two tongues battled for dominance just before a small cry was heard from the next room.

Tyson broke off the kiss immediately. He looked to the closed door, listening for another cry. When it came Tyson pushed Kai off him and wrapped a long blanket around his body as he ran out to the squealing child. Kai sat in the satin bed alone.

As Tyson neared on the crib, the wailing got even louder. Tyson ran to the edge of the little bed and pulled out the baby boy enfolded in quilts. The boy held Rei close to his chest as he rocked him in a comforting manner until Rei was silent again.

Rei looked up at Tyson with big golden eyes, pleading for food. Tyson walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle full of warm milk. He held Rei upright as he started to feed the youth. Rei sucked on the bottled tentatively, receiving small squirts of milk into his mouth in return.

Kai suddenly strode into the room. His hair was still messy and he only wore a long silk robe over himself that was a shade of black. Tyson didn't acknowledge Kai's presence, still nourishing Rei.

Kai came up behind Tyson and kissed and/or sucked his neck. Tyson smiled and arched his neck a bit, granting Kai more entrance.

"Good morning," Kai said lightly as he stopped his butterfly kisses and went to get himself something to eat.

Kai opened what seemed to be their refrigerator and pulled out a glass with what looked like a red wine. Kai put the glass half-full of blood to his lips and drank thirstily. He left some of the red liquid in the glass and went to Tyson's side again.

"Drink," Kai ordered a bit harshly. Tyson turned his head to look at the drink. He hadn't been thirsty a moment ago, but looking at it now, made him want it more. He held Rei in one arm and took the glass in his other and drank most of the rest.

As he drank, he watched Rei out of the corner of his eye, making sure he didn't choke. He wouldn't have his first son die in his arm. He left a few droplets in the cup. Slowly, he pulled the bottle away from Rei and replaced the cup in its place. Tyson poured what was left of the crimson into Rei's gaping mouth.

He smiled as Rei swallowed all of the fluid. _His first drink of blood…It won't be his last either. He will pull through the transformation. But there is still that little voice of doubt in the back of my mind. Transformation was the most painful experience for me. It hurt so badly. My head felt like it was spinning every second and my stomach felt sick all the time. Kai held me close to him every night, making sure I was okay… Don't worry, little one. You've passed through the first part of your transformation. Now comes the pain-filled part. _

Tyson frowned in worry as He put the bottle back in front of Rei's mouth. Rei commenced to drink form it once again. Kai's eyes glazed over as he stared at Tyson's nervous figure. Kai knew what he was thinking about. Yes, it was very excruciating, but it was worth it in the end, wasn't it? Kai had begun to question Tyson's love in him. Tyson wasn't himself lately. Was Tyson loyal to him or did he miss his old life.

Tyson could not run among his people anymore. He had to stay hidden. He could only go out in town every two days and human eyes, in fear of attack, couldn't ever see him. He had to give so many things up for this life, for Kai. The morning light could not bathe him in warmth any longer. It burned their skin and seared wounds into them without covering. Crosses and God were now a thing of the past. Cravings for blood and human flesh appeared often. He couldn't feel the wind on his face anymore. The feeling of true happiness was gone and they would never know death. Tears could never form in his eyes and drift down his cheeks in sadness. He was lost to them.

Kai moved his gaze away from Tyson and his son. The thoughts hurt too much. To think the Tyson might not love him was…unbearable. He wouldn't be able to accept himself. So that still left one question…

_Does he still love me? _

Kai tested out this new theory, just to get a better idea of what this emotion really was. He reached out and brushed his hand over Tyson's arm soothingly. Tyson made no reaction to the touch and continued to watch over Rei.

Kai fled the room, unable to think. The thoughts buzzed around in his head like angry bees. He stopped in a corridor somewhere in the house and slid down the wall. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. It was truly impossible.

**Another short one. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to give TOO moch away...makes you think doesn't it? R&R  
-Tricky**


End file.
